


It's only slaughter, we're only liars, it's only blood.

by KennaWrites



Series: Wings of Fire AU. [2]
Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon Characters Use Alternate Names, Gen, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Title comes from "It's Only" by Odesza ft. Zyra, WoF AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaWrites/pseuds/KennaWrites
Summary: Following the fires at Jade Mountain, the inhabitants are trying to rebuild while the teachers search for those responsible. However the greatest threats rarely come from the outside.Sometimes the greatest dangers are the ones we're tied to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WoF AU created by lesbian-wooloo on Tumblr, the absolutely ridiculous direction I have taken it however is my fault.
> 
> Alternate characters names.  
> Macy, a Skywing named Merciless referred to as Macy. Robin, a Skywing.  
> Clay, a Seawing named Abyss. Fletcher, a Nightwing referred to as Fatebreaker  
> Lance, an Icewing named Polar. Izzy, an Icewing named Blizzard.  
> Axl, a Mudwing named Onyx. Aaron, a Mudwing named Aero.  
> Jestro, a Rainwing named Festus. Splendid, a Rainwing filler OC.  
> Volcano, a Nightwing filler OC. Azure, a Seawing filler OC.  
> Rattlesnake, a Sandwing filler OC. Ava, a Sandwing named Mojave but refered to as Ava.  
> Merlok “Insight”: Nightwing animus. Wanda/Ruina “Cataclysm”: Nightwing animus.

It had been a quarter of a moon cycle since the fires at Jade Mountain and they were no closer to finding out what happened. Classes had been temporarily cancelled until the rooms were cleared and stopped smelling like smoke. For once, Macy was grateful for her royal status. Being a princess meant she had access to knowledge that the other dragonets didn’t, mostly because Vermillion had decided that she needed to be able to protect herself. For now however, she was trying to enjoy the sun with her friends.

Sweeping her tail through the surf cautiously, Macy surveyed the area for her groups. Onyx and Aero were splashing in the salt water farther out while Polar circled them from above. Festus and Abyss had wandered off and she was surprised that they hadn’t come back yet. Abyss had taken to sticking closer to the winglet recently. She turned her head, lifting it higher as someone shrieked loudly.

Despite Polar’s dislike of warm salt water, Blizzard didn’t seem to share his opinion as she tackled Fatebreaker into the water. The Nightwing yowled in protest and Blizzard leaped away before coming back and helping him to his feet. Fatebreaker stared at her for a moment before rearing up and splashing water up into her face. Then it was his turn to run as Blizzard lunged after him. Macy snorted in amusement, ducking her head to peer into the water at the tiny fish swarming around her talons.

“Be careful out there!” She perked up, twisting around to look at Vermillion. The Skywing teacher was standing out of reach of the water and looking beyond even Onyx and Aero. Macy reared up with her wings flaring out for balance, squinting. There was someone out in the deeper water but they didn’t look familiar.

“That’s not one of ours.” Polar called, spiraling down to land on the beach carefully.

“What do you mean?” Macy asked, dropping back to four legs and wading out of the water.

“Fly students fly!”

Wings jerking up involuntarily, Macy flinched as Insight swept overhead. “Fly!” He bellowed and Vermillion took to the air, expression twisted in confusion. The dragoness’s wings seized for a beat before she joined in the call.

“Onyx! Aero!” Macy roared, turning toward the Mudwings who were wading in. The dragon she had seen before was rising out of the water, large and barnacle covered. The pair turned to look behind them before bolting inland. Onyx staying a half stride behind Aero as they came splashing toward her. Polar had already leaped into the air and was harrying Blizzard and Fatebreaker to join him.

“Go!” Polar howled, watching as Blizzard and Fatebreaker flew toward the mountain. Aero and Onyx both jumped into the air, wings beating heavily as they took flight. Gritting her teeth as sand and salty water stung her eyes, Macy waited. The five dragons flew away from her toward the Academy and she searched the skies for the rest of her winglet as well as Robin’s. There was no sign of them.

“Merciless fly!” Vermillion roared, soaring over her and toward the dragon in the water. Which was now running toward the shore, footsteps shaking the ground. Vermillion slammed into the Seawing’s side, it had to be a Seawing, bearing it down under the water. Macy turned and ran away from the water as a wave reared up, smashing into the shore.

Breath catching in her throat, Macy skidded to a stop as she spotted the dragonets she was looking for. She took a leap toward them and was thrown to the ground. Roaring, she twisted, throwing a small gray dragon to the side. She turned toward it, anger fueling the fire burning in her chest, only to jump back as it leaped at her again. Its mouth gaped open to reveal stone gray teeth and a maw that was glowing with an eerie blue light. She spat a burst of fire toward it, scrambling back as it wasn’t slowed at all. A shadow swept over her and Vermillion slammed her talons down on the gray dragon. “This is the work of an animus! Break them quickly.” Vermillion looked at her before turning her gaze back to the fractured remains of the apparently stone dragon.

A roar echoed loudly in Macy’s ears and the earth shook as Insight was slammed to the ground by a large gray dragon. “Where are my eggs?!” The dragoness roared in the loud bellowing tone of a Nightwing, fire glowing in her throat and chest even as Insight brought his claws up to try and grab her neck. The dragoness leaped into the air, away from his claws, wheeling in slow circles and pouring a torrent of flame over their teacher.

“Get away from him!” Vermillion roared, rising into the air and sweeping toward the dragoness with a snarl. The dragoness snapped her jaws shut, muzzle twisted in a horrible grin. Her eyes widening, Macy opened her mouth to call out a warning.

“DON’T-!” Insight bellowed, struggling to his feet too late. The gray Nightwing twisted, claws tearing through Vermillion’s neck, nearly decapitating the red dragoness as she drove Vermillion to the ground.

Forgotten instincts screamed at her, telling her to run, this was something she couldn’t fight. A large older dragon from another tribe wouldn’t show her any mercy. Tears stung Macy’s eyes, dragons shouldn’t die like that. No one should be flying and breathing one moment and twitching on their own blood soaked ground the next. Insight keened loudly, stumbling and reaching for the Skywing. The gray Nightwing pulled her lips back in contempt before slamming her tail against the side of Insight’s head with a sound like scales meeting rock. Insight crumpled to the ground with a rasping groan and a fearful cry that came from her right made Macy turn.

Ava was the one who had cried out, wings flared up like she’d been about to fly. Robin was standing beside her, spellbound and fear frozen. The two were standing only a few dragon-lengths away from her. The dragoness snarled and Macy whipped back around to look at her with wide eyes. The dragoness roared, high pitched and shredding before stalking forward.

Throwing herself to the side and running, Macy reared up in front of the younger dragons, wings stretching to their limit and roared. Throwing every bit of her breath and fury into a single sound, she truly felt for the first time in her life, merciless. Dropping back to four legs, she spread her wings out over the pair, hoping to shield them. Panting but with her teeth bared and a growl rumbling in her throat, she glared at the still approaching dragoness.

The dragoness loomed over them, chest and throat glowing with fire. Fear snagged at her lungs and she folded her wings down, pulling the dragonets closer to her sides as she ducked her head. Scorching, searing flames poured over them and she ground her teeth against the pain as she prayed that the dragonets were protected. It felt like eons before the flames stopped and Macy risked a painful glance up. The dragoness seemed to be catching her breath, jaws parted and panting.

Summoning her own flames and ignoring the burns along her back and wings. She reared up, fire streaming from her parted jaws to blast the Nightwing’s snout. The dragoness stumbled back, snarling and ducking her head. She lost her breath too quickly and the dragoness lifted her head with a low rumbling growl. “You insolent little-!” She lifted a massive foreleg and Macy lunged forward, she wouldn’t let the dragonets get hurt. She forced herself to stand tall even if she let her eyes close, she wouldn’t die cowering.

A loud rattling and booming roar echoed across the beach and she opened her eyes in shock. A deep blue dragon landed in front of them, jaws parted like it was going to breathe fire.

“Don’t touch them!” The dragon roared, light blue markings lighting up and Macy gasped.

“Abyss?” She cried, horrified as the Seawing launched himself into the air and threw himself at the dragoness’s muzzle.

* * *

Talons raking across dark gray scales, Abyss snarled loudly. This dragon thought she could hurt his friends? She was wrong. The dragoness stumbled back and he changed targets. Lighting his markings up as he swept past her face to latch onto her throat and chest. His teeth smarted as he crunched down, fervently trying to tear through the scales. Roaring angrily, the dragoness tore him off, throwing him to the side. Pain flashed through him but he scrambled back to his feet anyway. Chest heaving and mouth dripping blood. He glared at her, snorting as he swiped blood from his snout. “Insects! Maggots! Inconsequential whelps!” The dragoness roared, lunging past him toward Macy and the dragonets.

White hot rage boiled in his chest and he threw himself at the dragoness again, knocking her off kilter and forcing her to pay attention to him. A Skywing roared to his left and a shot of red flashed past him, fire pouring from her jaws.

“Get clear!” He shouted at Macy, the Skywing ignored him and instead grabbed the dragoness’s wing. Her teeth should have been ripping through the fragile membrane. Instead, the Skywing jerked back with a cry of pain. Setting his jaw, Abyss dropped to the ground and swung his tail at the Nightwing’s forelegs. Growling and snapped, she stumbled but surged back to her feet all too quickly. She was just too big for him to slow her down for any good length of time. Abyss shrieked as the Nightwing used her tail to send him crashing to the ground. The dragoness twisted her head around and pulled Macy from her wing, throwing her to the ground. She was too far away from him to tell if she was hurt. The dragoness snarled and looked toward the dragonets, lips pulled back as she scented the air.

“Leave them alone!” He roared, struggling to his feet and limping a few paces before leaping clumsily into the sky. “You.” The dragoness turned and jumped into the air as well, swooping toward him. They crashed together in a flurry of wings and flailing claws. He scrabbled at her scales, searching for a hold or a weak spot. Teeth clamped down his neck and they dropped before the dragoness snapped her wings open, jerking him harshly in her grip. She landed heavily, rearing up and dashing him against the ground.

Abyss roared in pain as talons dug into his flank and tail. “Stop getting in my way.” The Nightwing panted, lowering her head. A Skywing cried out loudly before it was cut off and he struggled briefly. The Nightwing growled, digging her talons deeper into his flank.

“Cataclysm stop!” Insight’s voice came from outside Abyss’s limited viewed and the dragoness lifted her head to look toward the source. “One of the eggs you’re looking for,” Insight paused, the ground trembling as he limped closer.

“Is under your claws.”


	2. The Fall

Cataclysm stared for a moment before letting him go and stalking to face Insight. Abyss struggled to his feet, chest heaving. Blood dripped down his scales into his eyes and his body ached. He lifted his head, squinting at Insight and Cataclysm. How did Insight know this dragoness and why was he talking to her instead of getting rid of her? He turned his head toward Macy, shaking blood out of his eyes. Ava and Robin were pressed close to her, Ava had covered Macy with her wings like she was trying to hide her. Suppressing a defensive snarl as he glanced toward the pair of Nightwings, he crept toward the other dragonets.

“Are you hurt?” He asked, lifting his wings to hold them over the group. “No, Macy’s hurt though.” Robin muttered, prodding her side and whining when she didn’t react.“Why didn’t you fly if you weren’t hurt? Macy and I were trying to protect you.” He hissed.“We couldn’t leave her.” Ava snapped, eyes narrowed and the scales on her tail rattling.

“Or you.” Robin huffed from beside Macy’s head and Abyss shook his head at them. “We’ve got to move.” He muttered, folding his wings and crouching low. “Do you think you can get her onto my back?” “Yes.” Ava waved Robin closer to her and between the three of them, they managed to get the Skywing safely onto Abyss’s back.

Lifting his head, Abyss eyed the still snarling and posturing Nightwings. Cataclysm was standing taller than Insight, tail swishing and wings half open. “This way.” Ava batted his leg and jerked her head toward a group of trees higher up past the sands. Wings outstretched slightly to help stabilize Macy, Abyss crossed the beach as fast as he dared. Robin and Ava ran in front of him, thankfully both of the dragonets blended in somewhat.

Ducking into the shade of the trees, Abyss turned to look back toward the pair of Nightwings before double-checking that he did, in fact, have both dragonets. Ava watched the Nightwings, eyes narrowed and looking poised to strike. Robin stood next to the Sandwing, his gaze focused on the mountain.

“I don’t think they’re going to fight.” Robin said, having swapped his attention to Insight and Cataclysm. “Insight is flying away and the dragoness is either chasing him or following him.” He muttered, eyes meeting Abyss’s.

“We’ll fly toward the mountain then, if that’s not where they’re going.” Abyss said, tilting his head at Ava, the Sandwing hardly seemed to be breathing.

“It’s not.” She said slowly, glancing toward the mountain. Abyss eyed her for a moment before twisting his head to make sure that Macy wasn’t going to fall.

“What do you think Insight meant?” Abyss startled, blinking at Robin who ducked his head.

“About what?” Abyss asked and Robin squinted at him.

“He claimed that you were one of the eggs that the dragoness was looking for.” The Skywing frowned and Abyss shook his head, ignoring the niggling doubt in the back of his mind.

“He was probably saying that to save me.” He shrugged, never mind the fact that he didn’t quite act or look like other Seawings. Creeping toward the edge of the trees, he looked carefully around before stepping into the open. Robin gave him a look but didn’t press it as they took to the air.

Landing outside one of the entrances, Abyss looked over his shoulder before ducking inside. He could hear the dragonets’ claws scraping against the stone behind him as he wound through the tunnels. “Abyss?” “Yes Robin?” He stopped, frowning at the fork in the tunnel. Which one to take, the library or the sleeping caves. “What’s on the wall?” “Where?” Abyss turned, looking where Robin was pointing. Black droplets oozed down the stone and Robin leaned away from it with a soft sound. “Rainwing venom.” Abyss said darkly, looking around. “Watch the other wall!” Ava hissed, pulling Robin away from the side of the tunnel. “We’ve got to get somewhere open.” Abyss turned down the left passage, the library should be clear.

The scent of blood hit him first and he reeled back, teeth bared. “Someone’s hurt.” Ava ducked under his wing and he lunged after her, just barely missing her.

“Ava wait, we don’t what’s-.” He cut himself off as he stumbled to a halt just inside the library.

Red and blue blood pooled in low areas on the floor and dripped down bookshelves. “By the seas.” Abyss murmured, eyes wide. A faint gasping noise made him turn and he stepped between the two dragonets and the bleeding out dragon, hoping to shield the younger ones. “You two get out of here. Fly toward the Rainwing Kingdom. I have to look for the others.” He twisted, still blocking the dragonets’ vision as he herded them toward the entrance. “Why do we have to leave?” Robin asked, stumbling a little as he looked at Abyss. “It’s not safe for you here either.” “Because I can look for them more easily if I don’t have to worry about you.” Abyss said, nudging them down the tunnel that lead back outside. “Now go!” He ordered and mindful of the Skywing still on his back, whipped around and sprinted the other direction, deeper into the tunnels. 

* * *

Blood stuck to his talons as he stalked out of yet another sleeping chamber. He couldn’t find the inhabitants but judging from the amount of blood on the floor, they were beyond help. Something he couldn’t explain but something that was far more worrisome was the Rainwing venom splattered around the room. Rainwings were fairly peaceful and it was almost unthinkable for them to use their venom on other dragons. However he knew from experience that a Rainwing could be near him and he wouldn’t notice until it was too late.

Macy stirred weakly on his back, twisting his head to look at her. “Be still.” He murmured, keeping his voice soft to avoid unwanted attention. He had heard something scraping in the halls but hadn’t see anything. He wanted to keep it that way. “Abyss?” “Hush.” He said firmly, continuing on as the Skywing lapsed back into silence.

More desecrated sleeping caves, more pools of blood with no sign of where it came from, and still no sign of his winglet. He scraped his talons against the stone in an attempt to clean the blood off. The urge to call out for the rest of his winglet was growing stronger as he started moving forward again. He swept past a tunnel before whipping back around at the sound of an Icewing roaring. Staying close to the floor and creeping back toward the tunnel, he frowned. The call hadn’t been an alarm call, it had sounded angry and defensive. Another roar, reminiscent of the wind or a wolf howling and Abyss perked up. There was a familiar note to the dragon’s call.

As he snuck closer to where the roar had come from, Abyss paused. Polar’s voice was rough and crackling as he shouted something unintelligible. Abyss shivered, a bone-chilling cold swept from the tunnel ahead of him and he hesitated. The amount of frost breath needed to affect even where he was standing…

“Polar!” He called, shifting his feet as he waited nervously for a response. “Stop using their voices, you thrice-damned coward!” Polar roared and Abyss scrambled back, wings flaring up as the Icewing lunged into the tunnel. “Stop!” He cried, twisting to shield Macy as the Icewing reared up.

Polar jerked back, teeth snapping shut on his frost breath. Abyss stared at him, curled defensively away from him. “Abyss?” Polar breathed out after a moment, cold mist drifting from his jaws. “You’re alive.” He murmured, stepping back with an apologetic expression as Abyss straightened.

“What’s going on? What are you doing?” He asked, following the Icewing when Polar beckoned. He stepped into a chamber that was completely coated in ice and in the center of it all… Onyx and Aero. The pair of Mudwings were limp and looked lifeless. “No.” Abyss stepped forward, eyes wide. “They’re not dead,” Polar murmured, peering into a side tunnel before backing out and blocking it with ice. “They were just knocked unconscious. I wish I could say the same for Rattlesnake and Volcano.” He snarled, twisting around and coating a covered tunnel in another layer of ice. Abyss ducked his head, stepping closer to the Mudwings. “Have you seen Festus? He ventured, letting Macy slide off his back next to Onyx and Aero before he curled himself around them as well as he could. “I haven’t see Festus and for his sake, you better pray that I don’t.” Polar growled, splintering the ice as he raked his talons across it.

Abyss stared at him, eyes wide.“What do you mean? Polar, what’s going on?”

* * *

“Are we really running?” Ava bared her teeth at Robin’s question. “Abyss isn’t wrong.” She said, peering around a curve in the tunnel. “So we’re running.” “We’re getting out and regrouping. You saw the library, there was too much blood. They didn’t have a lot of time to fight back.” She sighed, glancing over her shoulder at Robin. “We can do better than they did.” Robin insisted and she shook her head. “We couldn’t-.” She startled, jaws snapping shut as a loud roar echoed from behind them. “Run.” She hissed, sprinting forward.

Diving into an alcove, Ava and Robin crowded to the back. Barely daring to breathe as heavy footsteps came closer to them. Ava extended her wing out to cover both her and Robin’s eyes. She really didn’t want to see anything. The footsteps stopped nearby and she felt Robin tense next to her. The footsteps began again and something scraped disturbingly against the stone as it did so.

They waited until the tunnel had been quiet for as long as they could bear before they crawled out of the alcove. Taking the lead, Ava kept her senses focused around them. The tunnels echoed strangely and she didn’t want to be caught off guard. Emerging from a tunnel next to a fork, she paused. “Do you hear that?” She whispered to Robin, stepping back and lifting her head up at the sound of panting breaths and scraping talons. Crouching down and folding her wings tightly to her sides, she twisted her tail around in preparation to strike.

A pale shape burst out of the tunnel next to them before hurriedly scrambling back away from them. Fire climbed up her throat and Ava rattled her scales in warning. “Wait!” Robin yelped, shoving her to the side and her fire scorched the wall rather than the other dragon. “Robin? Ava?” 

“Blizzard! Fatebreaker!” Robin leaped forward, wings wrapping around the other dragonets. “You’re okay.” “Of course we are. You didn’t think I’d just lay down for dead, did you? And Fatebreaker can actually take pretty good care of himself.” Blizzard huffed and Fatebreaker made a slight offended noise. “But we’re running out of time.” She shoved Fatebreaker past Robin and Ava gave the Icewing a look. “We’ve got to get out. Now.” “We know that but what’s happening?” Robin asked, ducking under Ava’s wings. “Well you see there’s a large number of-.” Blizzard’s jaws snapped shut and she twisted around.

A low rumble came from the tunnel that the other dragonets had run out of and a set of gray talons clicked on the stone as it stepped into the dim light of a torch. “There’s more of them.” Robin breathed out and Ava snarled. “Go.” Fatebreaker leapt away first, Robin following him. “You next!” Blizzard pushed Ava and with the crackling sound of swiftly forming ice, Ava darted after the others. Blizzard’s talons scraping on the floor behind her as the Icewing ran. A booming roar followed them as they ran and more answered.

Slowing down and turning around as Blizzard jumped past her, Ava stared back into the dark tunnel entrance. A loud wailing roar echoed from within and her blood chilled as the roar was cut off. She forced herself to move, leaping into the air. Jade Mountain had fallen.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be the week after next! I'll try to upload it sometime between the 12-14 but it may be earlier than that or later. Cheers everyone and I'll see you then!


End file.
